


SWIM | markjin 《oneshot》

by seonamkim



Category: GOT7
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonamkim/pseuds/seonamkim
Summary: "Maybe if you swim too, you'll find me again."= = =WORD COUNT: 2,325 wordsSTATUS: Complete
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 3





	SWIM | markjin 《oneshot》

**_Incoming call_ **

**__**

**__**

My Handsome Best Friend Mark 😎

**_Swipe to answer/decline  
「📞」<<< >>>☎️_ **

**__**

**__**

"Hello? Hello, hello?"

_"Yo, Jinyoung, what's up."_

__

__

"Oi, Mark! You haven't called me since, what, Jackson's birthday?"

_"It wasn't that long ago, it's only June 3, stop being a baby. And don't drag somebody into this conversation."_

__

__

"Yeah, okay...? Why'd you call me? You missed me and my cuddly hugs, did ya?"

_"...."_

__

__

"You ain't fooling me, you tuna. Just say you miss me!"

_"Well, I guess I'm exposed."_

__

__

"Hah! How 'bout that!"

_"I can literally imagine you doing Orange Justice right now."_

__

__

"Yeah! Oh wait, I was really doing that just now. No! I got exposed too!"

_"See? I know you like I know my favorite book."_

__

__

"Oh yeah?"

_"Yeah."_

__

__

"Wait a minute schminute, you still haven't answered my question! How are you doing, and why'd you call me?"

_"...I came to talk to you. About my condition."_

__

__

"I- wow. Didn't think you'd talk to me now, especially with what you're experiencing. Sigh, how's your d..de..depre...depr..."

_"Don't be silly, I'm not that unreasonable and pathetic to talk to you about depression."_

__

__

"Um... you sure?"

_"Yes, I'm sure, whaddya think?"_

__

__

"Alright, alright... haven't you been on rehab since the start of the year?"

_"Yeah... I don't think it's getting any better though. The event that caused me to have this sort of illness is still traumatizing."_

__

__

"Jaebum hyung had it too, you know."

_"Well, I guess the short term amnesia it caused was enough to lead me into anxiety and now this..."_

__

__

"So, can I ask you? What sort of rehab are you getting treated with?"

_"Psychologists traced my reactions, and the one I was most comfortable with was water. Lit, I know. I get to spend at least two hours in the pool."_

__

__

"That's great! But you said it wasn't getting any better. Has your psychologist told something about that?"

_"I gave him an answer, and it was closely linked to my emotions."_

__

__

"Isn't that what naturally causes depression? Something linked towards emotion?"

_"I don't get it either, but I guess it's what makes my case special, because other cases tend to sway towards mindset."_

__

__

"So, are like, mental and emotional actually different from each other or...?"

_"Please don't ask me that because one; I don't have a degree and two; it's too late in the evening to think of such questions."_

__

__

"So why emotions, though? What, did you have a heartbreaking event in your life?"

_"..."_

__

__

"Haha, I was kidding! Come on, tell me! Spill some good tea, bro!"

_"..."_

__

__

"Bro."

_"..."_

__

__

"Mark."

_"..."_

__

__

"Mark Tuan."

"..."

"You're doing a very great job at scaring the hell outta me, you know..."

_"..."_

__

__

"Mark! Please!"

_"... sniff..."_

__

__

"Oh, no, Mark! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I'm such an idiot, even my friends can agree, I really didn't know the cause of all this..."

_"Yeah.. sniff... I-I, it's just that... sniff... someone I know and love got to be with another guy... you know... sniff... then because of him... I had the accident, which made me have amnesia- sniff... and I was so paranoid about not getting my memories back even if the doctor told me it was short-term... sniff ... then because of my paranoia, it escalated into anxiety and then a devastating case of depression..."_

__

__

"Oh my god, I really knew nothing, did I? Where's that guy? I'll throw him a punch! He hurt my best friend's feelings? Wait 'til he gets a taste of my knuckles!"

_"Jinyoung... sniff... you know that's pretty much not necessary, right?" Because it was you this whole time._

__

__

"I seriously just wanted to lighten the mood. I'm really horrible at it because that's what you do."

_"Mhm, exactly... sniff... that's my role... you r-role-snatcher..."_

__

__

"Please get a good night's sleep, Mark, you still have a long way to go before you reach your finish line of happiness."

_"Yeah, I will."_

__

__

"You have my support! You have Jackson's support, Youngjae's, Jaebum's, Yugyeom's and Bambam!"

_"I'm taking a swim first, before I can finally rest."_

__

__

"Oh! Okay! You have a rehab schedule? That's probably for the best!"

_"I think it is too."_

__

__

"Alright, see you soon, Mark! Get well! I hope I was able to make you feel fantastic right now!"

"You did so much without even knowing, Jinyoung. I'm glad, I'm really satisfied, and I'm luckier than Bill Gates because I was able to have someone like you."

"Don't be too dramatic! I'm always here! Okay, I'll drop the call now! Bye!"

_"Wait, wait! Jinyoung!"_

__

__

"Huh? Oh, yeah Mark?"

_"Please remember this sentence I'm about to say."_

__

__

"I will! I'll list it down if you want to, to be sure!"

_"Don't be extra... I.... just need you to remember this phrase with all your, heart, mind and soul."_

__

__

"Hm? Okay! Yes, sir!"

_"I love you, Park Jinyoung."_

__

__

"Wait do you really mean tha-"

**Call ended; 10:41 PM  
22:41**

****

****

"Huh."

Ting!

**One message from My Handsome Best Friend Mark 😎 **  
_"Maybe if you swim too, you'll find me again." ___****

****____ ** **

****____ ** **

-

"Good morning, sweet," Jinyoung yawned, hearing a deep voice from beside him. He grinned and rolled to his right, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend. "Morning, babe," was Jinyoung's reply.

"You know better than to wake me up this early on a weekend, do you?" Jinyoung muttered, cuddling into his boyfriend's torso, feeling the rise and fall of the latter's chest. "Alright, then I'll pretend that I didn't prepare you a whole breakfast meal of your favorites because our blossoming relationship didn't just turn six months today," the boy beside Jinyoung stifled a giggle.

"Oh my chicken, today's June 4?!" Jinyoung jumped out of the bed, only to jump back and ruin the bedsheets like he was in a trampoline cage. "Happy six months!" Jinyoung flopped back down on the bouncy bed, circling his arms around his boyfriend's body, the other boy hugging back.

"I love you so much, Park Jinyoung ."

"I could say the same, Jackson Wang."

-

"This is really delicious!" Jinyoung exclaimed with food stuffed in his mouth. Jackson only chuckled from across him, smiling proudly at the good food he had made for the both of them.

"I wanna check the news, can you turn on the TV, babe?" said Jinyoung, devouring the food in front of him. "Anything you say, Jinjinnie," Jackson laughed at the other boy's playful glare before turning the TV on. After what seemed like an hour, which was only two minutes long, Jackson walked back to the dining table.

"Um... Jinyoung?" Jackson called. "You done eating?"

"Oh heck yeah! It was that delicious, no problemo!" Jinyoung nodded, drinking a glass of water, and wiped away the stray droplets that trickled down his chin.

"I... think you need to see something..." Jackson fearfully murmured, pressing his lips together and pointing at the headline on the news.

****

**26-year-old Patient Of Gangnam Provincial Hospital and Rehabilitation Center Found Dead at Hospital's Pool**

_"This is Kim Jongin reporting live from outside Gangnam Provincial Hospital And Rehabilitation Center. This just in: a body was found dead this morning at the rehabilitation pool of Gangnam Provincial Hospital and Rehabilitation Center. The body was found at around five twenty-seven AM by Officer-in-Charge of Maintenance Song Mingi..." the reporter's voice got drowned when Jinyoung saw a picture flashed on the screen of a smiling Mark Tuan and another picture, his corpse laying dead._

__

__

_Dead._

__

__

_No life._

__

__

_At all._

__

__

"What... I'm not seeing things, am I? Jackson?" Jinyoung looked into Jackson's eyes, as if fearing he would turn into a madman any second. "I..." Jackson stammered, not able to answer.

_"The body was identified as 26-year-old Mark Tuan, a patient of Gangnam Provincial Hospital. He was admitted into the hospital earlier this year for showing severe signs of depression and moves which lead to suicide-"_

__

__

Jinyoung turned the TV off and threw the remote control harshly on the couch. "What the hell... what the hell... he... he's dead..." Jinyoung muttered as he dropped down hard on the floor, causing a large _thump _to echo the room. Just then, Jackson received a call.__

____

____

"Hello?" Jackson said, moving his phone to his ear. "Oh, Gyeom."

_"Why is hyung dead?! Someone tell me I'm a moron for seeing things like these!" _Yugyeom screamed in agony through the other side of the line.__

____

____

"Okay, calm down Gyeom, I'll hold a video conference call so that all of us can talk," Jackson comforted the younger, then added Jaebum's contact number to the call.

"Hello, alright, is everyone here?" Jackson confirmed when Jaebum had accepted the call.

_"Hyung! Please tell me this isn't true... please tell me I'm seeing things!" _Bambam joined in as well from Yugyeom's phone.__

____

____

"Sigh, I didn't think Mark would die like this... it's... it's so devastating..." Youngjae mumbled through Jaebum's phone.

"He..." Jinyoung started talking. "He actually..."

"What is it, Jinyoung?" asked Jaebum.

"talked to me last night..."

_ "He what?!" _everyone chorused in surprise._ _

_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _

"I didn't think it would be the last time we'd talk..." Jinyoung started sobbing loudly, burying his head into Jackson's shoulder. All of them gave him looks of pity, and Jaebum sighed loudly.

"The pressure he went through... this is very unnerving..." Jaebum pressed his lips into a thin line and Youngjae rubbed the older's back soothingly, while the two youngest were trying to hold back tears.

Jackson, trying to keep his cool even if his heart was swelling so much with pain and hurt, said, "I think Jinyoung should tell us while we're gathered together. Let's gather here guys, I don't think Jinyoung can leave after all this... well, disturbing mess."

"Okay," Youngjae nodded in behalf of Jaebum who was busy wiping away his flowing tears from his face. "We'll be driving so in about ten minutes, we'll be there."

_"Twenty to twenty-five minutes for us. We're taking the bus," _Bambam nodded who was also hugging a wailing Yugyeom close to him. They all nodded.__

____

____

-

"So hyung, please..." Yugyeom begged. "Please tell us what he said to you..."

"We just started talking about his illness... he seemed so calm to me at first so I thought there was progress in his treatment... he said he was lucky to have someone like me as his best friend..." Jinyoung mumbled, keeping his head down.

"But... _was lucky _... argh! I was so stupid to not even notice he used the past tense of the verb... he really was planning to die...." Jinyoung shook his head, disappointed with himself.__

____

____

"And... the pool... he used his rehabilitation process to fool me into thinking he was just gonna take a swim... but actually he was going to drown himself.... I hate myself. I should have known better, I'm such an idiot!" Jinyoung yelled in frustration, surprising the members from his outburst. The words 'I'm taking a swim first, before I can finally rest' felt like someone hit a mallet right on his head, repeating all over and over again like a broken record player.

"I'm so stupid..."

"Has he texted you?" asked Bambam, lips quivering from the sadness he felt.

"... yeah... _sniff _... yeah, he did," Jinyoung sniffled as he reached for his phone on the table. He opened their chat room and showed it to everyone.__

____

____

"Maybe if you swim too, you'll find me again..." Youngjae read the text out loud.

"Did he want you to die with him?!" Jaebum roared in fury as he saw Mark's text.

"Hyung, please calm down, the blame is on me for not realizing... I didn't stop him..." Jinyoung gulped when he saw Jaebum get angrier.

"I need to breathe," Jaebum grunted and stood up from the floor they were all sitting on, walking out of the room. Youngjae stood up as well.

"I'll calm him down. Spare us some time, please guys?" Youngjae asked and everyone agreed. He nodded in response and ran out to catch up to his boyfriend.

"I'm so sorry guys, it's all my fault, I was talking to him and I didn't realize what his intention was..." said Jinyoung, letting tears out again. Jackson sighed and hugged his boyfriend, patting the boy's head to comfort him.

"Hyung, it wasn't your fault... I'm sorry that I'm the one who's saying this, but it's Mark hyung's fate to die that way. The universe already had it planned out," Bambam said, gazing at the older with a depressed look.

"But I wish his life didn't end when he was at his worst..." said Jinyoung, his voice muffled as he was still hugging Jackson.

-

"You know, Mark was actually a promising patient," a voice said from behind Jinyoung.

"Oh, Dr. Park," Jinyoung glanced behind him and bowed to the elderly man.

"Hello, Jinyoung," Dr. Park addressed Jinyoung. "Hah, it's kind of weird calling out my name for another person who has the exact same name as me."

"Ah, no problem, I'll just keep addressing you as Dr. Park," Jinyoung offered.

"Alright, if that's what suits you," Dr. Park smiled. "Come, sit here on the bench so that we could talk. It's still 10:09 AM, and Mark will be buried at eleven o' clock sharp."

"What did you mean by 'promising', sir?" Jinyoung asked the doctor, sitting down beside the doctor.

"To tell you the truth, he was actually far from rock-bottom. He was doing so well. Everyone who was in charge of him thought he would have a new starting point in his life," Dr. Park said, keeping his gaze on the wide memorial park.

"Oh, really...?" Jinyoung gave the doctor a glance.

"Hm. I can't believe such emotional turmoil he felt was caused by a single boy he loves," Dr. Park sighed sadly. "Anyways, we all need to mourn and move on. Let's go, other people might already be there."

"Yes, sir," Jinyoung nodded and sighed as he stood up.

He suddenly felt tears flooding his face while he was walking, sniffling every few seconds. Just then, Jinyoung wondered,

_Was I the boy he loved? ___

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to everyone who reads this! This is my first story on AO3. You can find this book on Wattpad too! Check my bio for my username. I hope you all aren't too devastated by what happened in this oneshot. Some texts are meant to be bold, underlined, italicized, generally formatted in a specific way but I'm still having trouble with it. But it's fine for me, as long as people can understand the story. Please follow the rules whenever going outside and stay safe!


End file.
